Her Ghost
by my angelwings r bettr than urs
Summary: She's dead and these are his thoughts. One-shot!


She's dead. The one person everyone believed to live. She's laying in the coffin. Her loved ones and friends looking down at her body. Everyone's crying.  
She looked so beautiful from here. Her eye lids closed peacefully. Her hand holding a single red rose on her stomach. Her white dress left her shoulders bare. Her hair was arranged beautifully around her head. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. But she wasn't she was dead and it was my fault.  
I didn't get there in time to save her. My dear, sweet Aunt Bella's curse hit her perfectly in the chest as I was drawing my wand to stun her. Then the Weasley's mother go and finished her off.  
I remember I was the first one to her, I picked her up in my arms and closed her big brown doe eyes that had glossed over. Many tears fell down my cheeks as I held her close to me whispering apologies over and over.  
Now I see her ghost everywhere. She haunts my manor and sings the same song.  
"No matter how many times that you told me to you wanted leave," she would sing, "No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath. No matter who many nights you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain. Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go? As the days go by the night's on fire. Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground."  
"No matter how many deaths I die I will never forget. No matter how many days I lives that I live I will never regret. There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames. Where is your God, where is your God, where is your God? Ooo. Do you really want, do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins. Do you really want, do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie? Tell me would you kill to save life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground.  
"The promises we made were not enough. The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug. The secrets that we sold were never known. The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go! Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove your right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground. Oh oh a oh. This hurricane. Oh oh a oh. This hurricane. Oh oh a oh. This hurricane.  
"Do you really want, do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins? Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?"  
It's what haunts me all through the day.  
Her voice echoes through the manor so it could be heard in every room. There's no way to escape it.  
I watch as one by one the family and friends leave the room. I wait until there's no one left and walk in. I walk to her body and put a hand on her cold ones. I slip my other hand into my pocket and place her wand in her hand with the red rose.  
"You know this isn't the end," a voice whispers.  
"I know," I whispered back to it.  
"You'll see me everyday, Draco," she says again, "hear me everyday and keep thinking back on the questions throughout the song."  
"Why stay here, Hermione?" I ask.  
"So I can stay with the one I love," she replies sitting on her coffin, "I'm glad they chose that dress. It's one of my favorites."  
"If you want to stay with the one you love than go haunt Weasley," I pressed.  
"I don't love Ron like I love you," she said, "Besides I know I'll push you so far you'll want to join me and we can go live at Hogwarts with the other ghosts."  
"Just your song will not make me want to kill myself," I said.  
"Do you really want," she sang softly, "Do you really want me dead or alive?"  
"I still love you, Hermione," I said, "Just go haunt someone else."  
"Why?" she asked as innocent as her eyes were.  
"Because your ghost doesn't haunt," I said looking at her ghost, "it _kills._"  
"Then join me," she said holding a hand out.  
"I will, my love," I said, "soon."  
She smiled and glided away.  
I looked at the corpse and bent down to press my lips to her cold ones.  
"Forever 'Mione," I whispered.  
I disapparated to my home where I could hear Hermione singing from somewhere "The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go!"

* * *

The song is 'Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars' I do not own the characters. I only own the words around the song.

Don't forget to favorite and follow and review.


End file.
